forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuneo Ohta
is a character in Forbidden Siren 2. He serves as an antagonist to several characters. Born and raised in Yamijima, He is the leader of the fishermen and protector of the island; he feels that Kanae is a witch, and so leads his fellow workers and daughter (Tomoe Ohta) after her. 'Story' Previous to the incident Tsuneo Ohta was born on Yamijima, growing up with the knowledge of the island's folklore and beliefs, following the rules of the Ohta family scrolls written for future generations. He eventually fell in love with a woman and married her, then having a daughter, Tomoe. Tsuneo became the leader of the fishing business in the town, organizing the workers and running the business as much as possible. In 1976, Kanae washes up on the shore of the island. People become suspicious of her, especially the Ohtas, due to her aversion to sunlight. Tomoe wrote in her diary at one point that he stared out into the ocean with a grim look on his face. Kanae was taken in by Ryuhei Mikami and his son Shu, though the villagers did not let that stop their superstitious beliefs. The villagers, because of scrolls documenting the form of deceased people being used for avatars by water deities (in this case, Kanae resembling Ryuhei's dead wife) and their weakness to light, brand Kanae a witch, and set about to capture. During the incident One night, a meeting is organized by the fishing community, led by Tsuneo with Tomoe by his side. Together, they agree to capture Kanae in order to prevent whatever plans she has in store (her initial plan was to manipulate Shu into breaking seven seals that will release Mother). Arriving at the Mikami residence, they catch Kanae just having murdered Ryuhei, though she escaped. Tsuneo arrives moments later to assess Ryuhei's body. As he appears, he sees a young man with his dog, and asks who he is. Unbeknownst to him, the young man is actually a future version of Shu, who has been sent to the island in 1976 by a red tsunami. A shiryo enters the house and possesses Ryuhei, turning him into a shibito. Scared out of his mind, Tsuneo runs out of the Aonoku settlement with Shibito Ryuhei following him. Evading Ryuhei, Tsuneo sees a fleeing Kanae and Shu, and attempts to capture them. Kanae, however, manages to knock him unconscious with a pot while he searches for them after a period of them hiding from him. Eventually, he and the other fishermen corner Shu and Kanae, but the balcony they stand on suddenly breaks, plunging them into the ocean. Tsuneo says that the event is other, but a red tidal wave envelopes the island, sending them into a reality identical to Yamijima. Tsuneo wanders into the Fort Ruins, dying after encountering the shiryo. There, he sees Shigeru Fujita, who was once a resident of the island before going to the mainland, accompanied by Ichiko Yagura. Shigeru is shocked to see Tsuneo, who as Shigeru knows, has been missing for 10 years; they briefly talk for a moment before Tsuneo dies. As a shibito Tsuneo dies, only for a shiryo to possess him, making him a shibito just like Ryuhei. After Shigeru incapacitates him by shooting him, the undead fisherman gets back up, revealing his own handgun. Tsuneo manages to corner the two in a shaft in the ruins, knocking out Shigeru. Just as he sets his sights on Ichiko, the girl grins, momentarily possessed by Otoshigo, the creator and leader of the shryo and shibito. Scared by the sight of his master, Tsuneo flees the ruins. As a Yamibito At some point when the yamirei are released, the shiryo inhabiting Tsuneo is destroyed, allowing a yamirei to take over his body, turning him into a Yamibito. He evolves in a Kou Yamibito, making his first appearance looking over Soji Abe and Akiko Kiyota. Mistaking Akiko for Kanae due to the psychic presence of the avatar she is focusing on, Tsuneo insults her, depicting her as manipulative and evil. Soji angrily orders him to come out, only to find the fisherman's new monstrous form, grinning at them before leaving. His final appearance is in Spider's Thread, attacking Yorito Nagai out of nowhere just before the young private can take the hand of Mamoru Itsuki. Mamoru ends up having to face off against the Yamibito, and Tsuneo's existence is finished when the Makkujo branch reserved for him transforms his body into a Mekkoju tree, allowing him to go to the afterlife. Relationships *'Tomoe Ohta' = His daughter, had her when he was 36. *'Kanae' = Chases her only for her to unexpectedly escape. *'Shu Mikami' = Chased after him and Kanae when he was 4 years-old. He also meets the 33 year-old future Shu Mikami for a moment. *'Tsukasa = I's present when Tsuneo meets future Shu *'Ryuhei Mikami = '''Neighbor and possibly friend; chases Tsuneo when he turns into a shibito. *'Shigeru Fujita =''' Possibly knew his father, meets him again moments before dying and then attacks him as a shibito. *'Ichiko Yagura' / Otoshigo = Chases after her as a Shibito, but gets scared by Otoshigo. *'Akiko Kiyota' = Encounters her as a Yamibito, mistaking her for Kanae. *'Soji Abe' = Encounters him with Akiko. *'Yorito Nagai =' Sends him off of Spider's Thread. *'Mamoru Itsuki '= Attacks and gets definitively killed by him. Trivia * According to Ryuhei's research, it's the head of the Ohta family's duty to find the Mekkôju branch and to present it to the newborn infants for their protection. Ironically Tsuneo meets his end due to the Mekkôju branch he himself presumably found. Gallery Siren2-1.jpg Tsuneo picture.jpg Tsuneo.jpg Tsuneo gunned 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shibito Category:Yamibito Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:NPCs